1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to ladder attachment devices, and more particularly to a new and improved device for moving a ladder onto a roof and supporting and stabilizing the ladder over the roof ridge.
2. Objects and Advantages
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ladder attachment assembly which will allow safe direct roof access.
It is also an object of the present invention to allow a user to position a ladder on a roof without damaging the roof in the process.
A further object of the invention is to allow a user to secure a ladder safely on a roof by positioning the ladder attachment assembly over the roof ridge without damaging the roof.
Yet another object of the invention is to allow a user to easily adjust the roof anchor ladder attachment assembly to match the slope of the roof.
A further object of the invention is to allow normal use of a ladder without removing the roof anchor ladder attachment assembly. The ladder can then be used for non-roof applications without removing the roof anchor assembly from the ladder.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.